


Dreaming

by multifandomlove02



Category: Buzzfeed - Worth It, Buzzfeed Worth It, Buzzfeed: Worth It, Tasty - Fandom, Worth It - Fandom
Genre: But it's not actually a dream, Dreaming, First Kiss, M/M, You Missed trope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-05 00:10:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12782637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multifandomlove02/pseuds/multifandomlove02
Summary: He had to be dreaming.





	Dreaming

“You missed.” Andrew breathed.   
Steven licks his lips, his previous actions catching up to him. “What?” “You missed.” Andrew repeated, stepping closer.   
Steven looks at Andrew wide eyed, not sure if this is even real. How could he not be dreaming?

One of Andrews hands goes to the back of Stevens neck, moving his head slightly. Steven goes to say the other man’s name, when he’s cut off by lips being pressed to his own. Taking the air out of his lungs. His lips part slightly, letting Andrew have full control of the kiss as his hands move to Andrews waist, gripping at the fabric there.


End file.
